maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Animated Marginals
This is the page where little, short cartoons called Animated Marginals will be put. Usually the first one of each episode appears after the first segment. The second appearance of this segment comes later on in the episode, or after Spy vs. Spy. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Animated Marginals 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *Man puts up a picture but gets sucked in (Also note that the Cat's music was played during this). *Tarzan swings but falls down and gets eaten by lion. 'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *Spider catches fly cowboy style. *Boy blows bubble gum but gets popped instead. '2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *Chefs play ping pong with meatball as a ball. *Vikings throw cannons at castle. 'Star Blecch / uGlee' *Man tries to find a spot to put a sign that says Danger! Quicksand! *Doctor has pain in the groin while patient has one foot up. 'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *Lion trainer cleans Lion's breath. *Man plays violin and then sleeps. 'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *Cavemen draw with animals. *Man chokes while bird poops on bed. 'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *Guy gets milk from cows to extinguish fire. *People in a pile, crying and whining and one person says Gesundheit for person with snot. (Also note that there is a bicycle hanging from wire) 'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *Baby paints a masterpiece while man paints a drawing. (the baby drew Mona Lisa) *Knight creeps up on dragon not knowing that the face he sees is his tail. 'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *Alfred walks by while homeless man plays music man switches hat. *Man tries to get fish from building from up top. (called fly fishing) 'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *Man tries to fly kite but does not know he only has string of the kite. Boy yells Hey, I think you forgot something! *Alfred E. Neuman tap dances and gets only his head pulled away. Another cane yanks away the rest of his body. 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *Alfred E. Neuman kisses a dog but on the wrong side. *Man gets woman to fall back into monster's hands. 'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *Man blows leaves back and in the same position. *Alfred E. Neuman swings golf ball at man's eye. 'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *Man puts up sign (for sale) for buildings that are close to an erupting volcano. *Miss Universe Pageant containing women...... and aliens. 'Pokémon Park / WWER' *The truck pulls the car but the truck breaks in half. *Alfred waiting for ducks on air but ducks walking on ground. 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *A man walking past mice that are about to hit him with a club. *An astronaut at a sign "You Are Here". 'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Alfred E. Neuman Dress Up as Jack in the Box to scares woman. *A man is hunting but a group of animals look like a totem pole. 'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *Man looking up the tall building about to sneeze. *Speedboat sinks with alien on island. 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *Alfred E. Neuman is out fishing but drains the ocean. *The hose on the WRONG way. 'HOPS / Naru210' *Alfred watches sunset, but the sun goes into the water, surprising him. *Man dates woman during a circus. 'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *Man climbs girl's hair but girl begins to cut it. *Alfred hits fly with flyswatter but flies with it. 'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *Alfred lights a rocket but he gets blasted off. *Man and Woman at big table then talking to each other with their cell phones. 'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *Alfred feeds bread to birds only for a big bird to eat him. *People flying kites and one kite is flying a person. 'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *Alfred painting the sun not knowing that there are monsters fighting each other. *Mailman avoids dogs by walking on stilts. 'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *Alfred opens umbrella but rain comes from it instead from the cloud. *Prisoner digging through hole but meets another prisoner escaping. 'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *Man draws an eight on ice using skates but Alfred changes it to him kissing the girl. *Mailman delivers mail but has to get over the water to deliver the mail to the guy on the island. Guy says "Over Here!" 'Force Code / Flammable' *Alfred rides skateboard through truck and surprisingly still goes. *Bird holds wire for other birds. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Animated Marginals 'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *Guy blows up paper bag in war. *Superman dropped his underwear. 'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *Woodpecker pecks on Elephant's trunk. *Alfred the Magician reaches into his hat only to get sucked in by a monster. 'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *Man wearing a sombrero in the rain pulls plug to let rain out of his sombrero. *Alfred was pumping his bicycle's wheels when he puffs himself up and floats away. 'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *Person paints man then a bunch of bees gets rid of half of his body. *Vampires walk away from each other. 'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *Man is out hunting but animals are up in the tree. *Kids are playing jumprope while talking to each other on their cell phones. 'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *Man has neck cramp and groans that annoys hermit crab. *A guy pours a giant box of cereal that releases a giant cereal piece. 'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *Dog whimpers while truck cleans his poop. *Ostrich sticks his head out of the ground and gets full-head ants. 'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *Two Sarabian people fly on a magic carpet, towing away another carpet. *Ducks think that the inflatable duck is their mother. 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *Mike Wazowski goes to the doctor's office. *Alfred takes a piece of a mummy's wrap and goes to the bathroom. 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *Alfred practices boxing with his shadow but it punches him. *Boy Catches Butterfly On Bear's Head. 'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' *Alfred and a monkey dress up as each other. *While monkeys are doing Monkey See, Monkey Do, one monkey farts and they cover their noses. 'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear' *Turkey disguises himself as a pig so the Indian won't eat him. *Pirate goes to Lost and Found and finds the whale. 'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *While Alfred takes pictures of the wilderness and a man puts a quicksand sign and Alfred sinks in. *Bodybuilder falls down with barbell and falls through the wall. Then it shows other holes that he fell through. 'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *Alfred E. Neuman farts in the ocean, then all the fish died. *Hobo gets mail from a mailman. 'FROST / Undercover Claus' *While carolers sing "Silent Night," Alfred E. Neuman screams, then snow falls on them. *Alfred as one of Santa's helpers rings the bell for money. Then the guy passes and he steals it. 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *Alfred uses actual mouse for computer but it turns out to be a real mouse. *When it rained, Robin uses Batman's cape as an umbrella. 'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *Paver paves road with a shark fin in it, then he screams and runs away. *Alfred E. Neuman plays tennis, then a giant tennis ball falls on him. 'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *Alfred conducts to help a hobo, then he takes the coin for himself. *Baby makes a sand castle, then a cat sits on it. 'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' * Biker drives through a puddle, then gets everyone wet except Alfred E. Neuman which had an umbrella. *Dwarf buys shampoo for Rapunzel. 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *Elephant goes to the vet. *Alfred E. Neuman goes fishing, then catches a sunken ship. 'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *Alfred dresses up as a fly, then gets squished by a fly swatter. *A person gets arrested for yelling in front of a silent hospital after a robber tries to kill him. 'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Alfred E. Neuman juggles, then a bunch of balls fall on him. *Guy is too afraid to go on diving board, then falls down on stairs. 'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *Fish reaper returns to the fishbowl. *Newborn crocodile falls in love with plier. 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *Alfred rings the doorbell for Mouse Exterminator Service, then rodents steal his car. *Cactuses pop a guy's balloons. 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *Alfred's exercise bike pedals away. *Guy saws circle in the ice, but the rest of the ice comes down. 'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *Vampire sucks Alfred's blood, then he vomits. *A boy has a new Boomerang pet toy. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Animated Marginals 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *Alfred's shadow gets hit by his girlfriend with a flower pot. *An Egyptian plays music to have a puppet cobra. 'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *While everyones runsaway when A boy brings a skunk to the pet show. *Alfred sees a shark in his bathtub but gets eating his toy duck. 'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *A fat guy sits down at diner, then the boys' chairs rise up causing him to hit the celling. *Alfred E. Neuman dresses up as dancing bear, and a dog as a music player. 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *A man cleans up the PAM! PAM! PAM! noise on the ground. *A man waters an apple tree. 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *A cactus steals the cowboy's hat. *A doctor brings an ambulance to life. 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *A guy drive a boat while his friend ride a ski and fall a river. *A car turns robot and a truck turns Alfred E. Neuman. 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *A fat man accidentally sits on a duck on his pool. *Alfred uses a graffiti spray to write MAD on a wall, but brokes from a ball truck. 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *Alfred uses a jackhammer, then everyone's pants fall down. *A family sets up the camera, then a man steals it. 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *A guy uses an umbrella while a person has to hide from birds. *Alfred down an ocean to see three fish but gets surprise by Hulk yelling "HULK DON'T WANT TINY SCREEN TIME!" 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *Alfred uses a race flag, but a person rips up a flag and crashes the race car. *A god asks elephants help to move an ark on the river. 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *Captain Hook gose to Lost and Found and finds his parrot. *Captain Hook got his parrot gose to Lost and Found again and finds his hook. 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *Alfred goes to the bull contest to catch a small bull. *Ladybug goes to the Tattoo Removal. 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *Four bands lost there people then saw a junk boy that play with a junkplayer for people. *Alfred found a shellphone at the beach then there vomits. 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *A man swim down a ocean find a food but gets eaten by a shark. *Alfred uses his pole to jump at pole vault then so far away. 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' * * 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' * * Trivia *In I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin, and throughout the last episode of Season 1, Alfred E. Neuman has appeared in some of the animated marginals. *The Marginals are based on the "Drawn-Out Dramas" cartoons in MAD Magazine, which run under the Marginal Thinking Department of the magazine. More info is at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_Aragonés#Marginals. *They are originally conceived and drawn out by Sergio Aragonés. *The first Halloween marginal in Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy is parody of Monsters, Inc. *"Fish reaper returns" from The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman is a parody of Grim Reaper. *M. Wartella segments are always after the first of these and then sometimes after Spy vs. Spy in the episodes that don't have an Animated Marginals segment. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments